The Secret of Being Kat
by Nevada
Summary: This has nothing to do with The Secret of Being Ernest. Ok. The guys are at the American tournament. Then, Ray's sister shows up. But something's not right.
1. Default Chapter

The Secret Of Being Kat  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
"THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS RAY!" The announcer screamed the results of the beyblade battle. Tyson and Max tackled Ray to the ground as he headed to the bench. Kai was glaring at them as he barked at the to get off the floor and for Tyson to get ready to battle. Chief was typing furiously at his laptop, while Dizzy complained to Chief about him typing to much. "They're good." "But how good can get?" "Who knows?" Two girls, shadowed by the dimness of the lights on the side of the battle dish, talked liked they were discussing the weather. "Well, we'll find out soon enough won't we?" They walked out of the Battle Stadium laughing almost maniacally.  
  
  
  
Okay. So. What do you think? I know it's weird right now, but I PROMISE! It'll get better in the 1st chapter!!!! Nevada 


	2. Ray Wake up!

The Secret of Being Kat  
  
  
  
HI!!!! Ok. I know the prologue didn't have a lot of info. That was because it was 1:03 in the morning and my mom was yelling at me to get to sleep. So, anyway hope you like this chapter and please R&R! Thoughts are in italic I don't own Beyblade or anything associated with them. I do, however, own Kit.  
  
  
  
Tyson and Max bounced back all the way to the hotel. Ray and Chief were laughing at Tyson and Max as Max tripped and knocked himself and Tyson to the ground. Kai just growled at them and continued walking to the hotel. When Ray and the others finally got to the hotel Ray almost fainted. There in front of him was someone he hadn't seen in years. "Kit?" Ray asked faintly. A girl with long black hair spun around when she heard Ray. Tyson was shocked; he turned towards Ray, "Psst. Ray. She's got amber eyes just like you, and she looks just like you." "Well I should considering I'm his sister." The girl, whose name was supposedly Kit, spoke for the first time with a bit of attitude. She walked over to Ray, "Hey Ray, how ya' been?" Rya looked up and down at his sister, who was wearing black skater pants, and a black tank top. (Think Avril Lavinge in 'Complicated') This time he really did faint. Kai who was standing behind him caught him as he fell. Kit started laughing. "We should take him upstairs. Wanna come Kit?" Max asked Kit as he thought up a plan on how to carry Ray upstairs. "Sure, why not, there's nothing else to do in this hell hole of city unless your 21 anyway." Kit said with a scowl. "Someone's got an attitude." Tyson muttered. "Damn right." Kit said. "You weren't supposed to hear that." He shot back. "What can I say? I got ears like a tiger." She said with a grin. Max looked curiously at Kit, "Were you a member of the White Tigers?" "I went with them to a lot tournaments, but I was never an official member." She answered with ease. As if she had been practicing saying it over and over again. "I need to use the bathroom." Kit said to no one in particular. Kai thought suspiciously. They finally made it to Ray's hotel room. Kai laid Ray down on his bed. Max got a cold cloth and put it on Ray's head. He sat down in the last chair in the room. Kit came out of the bathroom and sat down in Kai's lap. Everyone, except Ray, looked at her in shock. "What," she said innocently, "there are no other seats and I don't wanna sit on the floor, besides Kai's cute, don't you think." She kissed Kai on the cheek as a pager started going off. Kit reached down to her waist, got the beeping pager out of her pocket and looked at it. "Damn." She muttered under her breath, "Sorry, guys I have to go. How 'bout we get together for breakfast tomorrow?" Tyson, Chief, and Max nodded in agreement, While Kai was still in shock. She got up and left the room yelling, "See ya' guys tomorrow!" At about 2 am Ray woke up and found the rest of the guys watching a movie. "G.Guys?" He said groggily. The guys whipped around and saw that Ray was up, well except Kai, he was half-watching the movie, half-watching Ray. "How come you have a sister and never told us?!" Tyson demanded. Ray looked surprised at Tyson's outburst. "W.well, when I was little my mom and dad wanted another child. So they had Kit. After that, my dad and mom split up. I stayed with my dad and Kit went with my mom. Kit visited a lot. But when my dad died, I moved in with Lee. Kit stopped visiting because, because, well. I don't really know." Ray said in confusion. "Oh. OK. Well, we're meeting Kit for breakfast tomorrow, I mean today." Max finished. "We.are?" "Yep." "Oh. OK then. This will definitely be an interesting day." Ray remarked.  
  
Ok. I hope that was long enough for you! How old are Kai and Ray? Please tell me if you know! Also, PLEASE R&R!! Nevada 


	3. Will you go with me?

The Secret of Being Kat  
  
  
  
Hi! I'm back! I'm sorry I've taken so long to update! My mom's been hogging the computer. She's writing a story. I've also had a big problem with this chapter. It was really hard chapter to write. Sorry for the delay. I'll be quicker with the other chapters. Promise. I hope you like this chapter! Ok. I've decided that in this story Ray is 14 and Kai is 15. In the beginning Ray is a bit OOC, and there is a bit of Kai OOC but not a lot. Nothing really important happens in this chapter. I have major writers block!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ray was still kind of shaken up about meeting his sister again. I mean it had been about 5 years with no word from Kit and now she shows up? It was weird, but never the less; he was ecstatic to see his sister. There was a knock on the door and Max stuck his head in. "Morning Ray! Better get ready! We gotta meet your sister for breakfast soon." He left just as suddenly as he had come. Ray sighed. He put his bandanna on and made a promise to himself, I will NOT faint! Ray sighed one more time before heading out the door. He met Kai in the elevator. "Hey Kai, I heard what um. happened when my sister visited." Ray started laughing but tried to hide with a cough. Kai was not amused. "Shut up!" Kai said blushing a bit. "Ohh. Is Kai blushing? OMG! Call the press!" Ray said laughing. Finally, they were in the lobby. Kai smacked Ray upside the head and walked out quickly before Ray could respond. They were walking to the restaurant and Ray was walking rather slowly. Kai got fed up with this and turned so suddenly that Ray almost bumped into him. "WHY ARE YOU WALKING SO SLOW?" Kai demanded, pissed for some unknown reason. Ray jumped. "W.w.well, I.I.It's just that I've haven't seen my sister in a while and. Well, I'm kinda scared, I don't know what she's like anymore. She could have changed, a lot and I wouldn't know. I don't know what she likes, or hates but I should, because she's my little sister." Ray, for the first time in along time in a long time looked scared and lost. Kai's face softened, but only for a bit, then it went back to its usual mask. "Okay. We better get going we're going to be late." Kai said. Ray nodded slowly and they continued walking to the restaurant. When they got to the restaurant they spotted Tyson, Max and Chief sitting at a table. They walked over to join them. "Where's Kit?" Ray asked as they sat down. "Oh. Well, she came down earlier but went outside to fond a payphone cuz' her pager went off again." Chief explained. Just then Kit entered the room. She sat down next to Kai but got up immediately to hug Ray who had gotten up when she had come in the restaurant. "RAY! I've missed you SO much!" She screeched in delight. Tyson, Max, Chief and Kai were shocked. She was different from last night. She sat beside Kai, who blushed and they ordered. Tyson got the buffet, as well as Max and Chief. Kit got pancakes and sausages. Ray got waffles with strawberries dripping over the side. Kai got scrambled eggs and toast. When they finished breakfast they went for a walk. Kai and Kit walked beside each other. Kai was trying to say something when Tyson came over, "Would you ask her out already!?" He said exasperatedly. Kit blushed and Kai looked ready to kill Tyson. Max came to Tyson's rescue. "Yeah. Come on you can take her to the BBA ball tomorrow night." Max suggested. Ray agreed with a twinkle in his eyes. Kai was speechless. He looked around from Chief to Tyson; Max and finally his gaze rested on Ray. He searched Ray's eyes for something to give him reassurance that it would be ok to ask his sister out. Ray smiled and nodded. Kai turned to Kit and his gaze locked with hers "Do you want to go to the ball with me to tomorrow?" Kai asked, not letting go of her gaze. She blushed and nodded. Suddenly her eyes went wide with panic. "OMG! I don't have a dress!" She wailed. Tyson started laughing. "I gotta go. I'll see you around 5:00?" She asked, looking at Kai. "Ok. We can go to dinner before the ball starts." Kai added in hopefully. Kit nodded as she left the restaurant. Kai stared at her like a lost puppy. (A/N: I would pay to see that! hehe) Rya started laughing. "You are so whipped already!" He said. Kai looked at him questionably. "You like her so much that nothing else matters." He clarified. Kai started blushing. "Hey, we gotta get you a tuxedo for tomorrow." Chief said suddenly. Kai's goofy smile disappeared in an instant. "A SUIT?! Hell no." He said forcefully, backing away to the restaurant doors. Tyson, Max, Chief and Ray started catching up to him. He started running outside but Ray caught up with him quickly. He grabbed him b the arm and made Kai stop running. "Kai. Wait. You have to get a suit for tomorrow." He said out of breath from running. Kai finally nodded and wretched his grasp from Ray's tight grasp. "Oh by the way Kai, hurt my sister and I'll kill you with a spoon." Kai looked at him with a strange look in his eye. "Why a spoon?" He asked curiously. "Because it'll hurt more! I am a very good at being over protective of my little sister. It comes naturally." Ray said. Kai nodded, "I'll, uh. Keep that in mind." Kai said thoughtfully, fully believing everything Ray had just said. Together they went across the street to a clothing store for young men. They came out, each with a suit. The next night at 5:00 sharp, Kai stood outside Kit's hotel room nervously. He finally knocked on the door and Kit answered quickly, as if she had been waiting for him to knock. The only noise made was by Kai saying, "OMG."  
  
I FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The chapter! YAY!! I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner. PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I NEED THE SUPPORT OR I LOSE MY WILL TO WRITE!!!!! Pwease!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
